And Yet
by Irenith
Summary: They were her best friends. That usually meant they knew best. And yet...BZHG ship, perhaps some HHG, Just R&R if you've got any ideas
1. The Beginning

AN/_Short and sweet, I'll see you more to the end! Anyways! I revised it, and I hope I got the typos...also working on a third chapterXD_

As various families passed to saw their children off to Hogwarts, they unconsciously skirted around him. The strange boy leaning against the pillar emitted a strange and hostile air. He stared at them coldly, daring them to ask. He watched as they walked by nervously, glancing at him like one would glance at someone talking to themselves on the street. They looked at him with fear.

Blaise was unhappy. In fact, he was beyond unhappy; he was livid. Draco Malfoy, the precious baby son of Lucius Malfoy, his father's best friend was Head Boy. Draco was a few months younger than Blaise and was a spoilt brat, in his opinion. Generally, when you grow up with someone, you grow to be friends, but in this rare instance, they had grown to dislike each other immensely. Draco, being an only child got everything he wanted, when he wanted it.

Like, for example, if he wanted to be a prefect, his father bullied the Directors Board for Magic Schools and Academies into letting him be one. If he wanted his father to bribe some smarter Slytherin students to do his school work for him, then Daddy came down to the school with a bag of money and an iron fist.

Blaise however was a seventh child in a family of nine, and was virtually ignored by his parents. And now they had the audacity to tell him the Dark Lord insisted that he be Draco's mentor for his upcoming initiation, and Merlin knows the Dark Lord must be obeyed. So, here he was waiting for the ponce. On top of all this, he had to meet with Malfoy Jr. every two weeks to inform him of what was going on in the underworld.

As he stood stewing in his hatred for the boy, he found a very strange thought flashed through his mind. _'I'm rather glad for that Granger girl."_ As he considered it further he realized he was, in a strange selfish way. Mostly because the one thing Malfoy couldn't have, no matter how hard daddy tried, was the top spot in school. Granger had always managed to surpass Draco, even when he had the smartest Slytherins doing his work for him. The girl just absorbed knowledge like a sponge!

A faint squeal of happiness interrupted his brooding, so he snapped his head up, looking around curiously for the disturbance. Once he found the source, he rolled his eyes and looked back to the ground. The Golden Trio had reunited once more, and it was Granger who had squealed. A warm happy laugh sounded, and as he looked up again, he met the girls' eyes very briefly. He quickly dropped them, and then looked up once more. She was now talking to the Weasley boy about something.

They were a deep amber color, her eyes, almost like honey. She was unremarkable, of medium height with simple curves and pretty features. She wasn't quite a beauty, with her slightly frizzy hair, and know-it-all attitude, but she was nice, for a Gryffindor. He liked her eyes best though; they were kind. He continued to watch her for quite a long while. Malfoy never showed up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the car pulled up to the curb in front of Kings Cross Station, Hermione nearly dove out before it had even stopped. She had missed Harry so much…and Ron too of course. As soon as her parents car came to a halt, she jumped out. She turned around quickly however, as soon as she heard,

"Hermione , dear, forgetting something?"

She turned and gave her father a large hug, and grabbed her trunk.

"I'll write you, Dad, I promise," she called before running off towards the entry to the magical platform.

"Have fun, dear," her father called after her.

She turned and grinned before disappearing to the magical world.

Hermione ran to the middle of the square and stood on her tiptoes, searching franticly for her two best friends. They had said they would meet her right here. Where were they? Suddenly, she was scooped up into a crushing hug by two very strong, warm, and happy, pairs of arms.

"Eeeee! Ron, Harry, put me down!!"

The boys obliged, and she turned on them only to begin laughing at their sheepish grins. Ron hadn't grown much-not that he needed to- but his hair had lengthened, now hanging down around his chin. Harry, however, had gone through another spurt, now towering over her at around 6'3". His hair had also grown, falling into his eyes.

Ron started telling her all about a Quidditch game he and Ginny had played, when she looked over and found a pair of dark eyes looking back at her from a distance.

"Who is that?" she inquired, dazed.

"…and then Ginny threw the quaffle, and I reached…Huh? Oh, him, that's Blaise Zabini. Why, Mione?"

The boy, Blaise Zabini apparently, was still watching her intently. He had deep cobalt eyes, and his deep brown hair reached casually past his eyebrows. His skin was a light bronze, and his features sharp. He dropped his eyes, as if embarrassed.

Still staring at him she replied distractedly, "No reason. He keeps looking at me is all…"

"Well, he'd better stop, dirty Slytherin git. No-one looks at my girl, 'cept me and Harry." Ron muttered, heatedly.

That got Hermione's attention.

"Your girl? Since when was I your girl?" she exclaimed irately.

Ron stuttered in his own defense, "I...uh…what I meant was…erm…"

"Oh, whatever, Ronald. Harry, I've got to go to the heads compartment, I'll catch up with you later, alright?", and with that she stormed off leaving Ron to carry her trunk as well as his own.

"Girls, eh, Harry?" Ron muttered dejectedly.

Harry just shook his head and smiled. Ron had a lot to learn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone boarded the train, and began the long and joyful ride to their home away from home.

AN/_Woahah. I'm back! sorry I haven't updated. Life is crap. Anyways! I didn't like the original, so I changed a few things, took out the parts that people thought were funky, added more romance...kindof...yes. I will see you again in chapter three, duhduhduhn! o.O_


	2. Portrait of a Young Girl

Once everybody was settled, the Sorting Hat was brought in on its stool, and it began its song.

_I'll not cause anymore delay,_

_Or carry on too long._

_But heed my word dear student_

_You'll find wisdom in my song,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_The truth to you I sing_

_And I am here to give to you_

_This message that I bring;_

_A powerful old enemy _

_Arose just three years past,_

_And though he's strong as ever_

_This year must be his last._

_A house that is against itself_

_Cannot stand versus harsh weather,_

_So to protect the ones we love_

_We must all stand together._

_Trying times do lie ahead_

_So put your differences aside._

_In prosperity and harmony_

_Must we all reside._

_So Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Toss away past rivalries_

_Be enemies no more _

_Make amends_

_And stick together_

_Come on, lets all be friends_

_For in times still undecided_

_United we must stand, together_

_Instead of one by one, divided_

As always, the younger students applauded, and the sorting commenced. Finally, when the last first year (Zimmerman, Alexandar, HUFFLEPUFF) was called, Dumbledore exclaimed,

"Dig in!"

Ron continued his story of the Quidditch game through the various foods he had shoved in his mouth, and Harry and Hermione discussed more serious matters quietly.

"Have you got any farther on the Horcr…you-know-whats?" Hermione inquired.

"No. I was hoping to use some of the books here in the library, maybe ask Dumbledore for more advice. Then I was going to go abroad at Christmas…"

"You realize Ron and I still plan to come with you, don't you?"

Harry was silent for a moment, before he answered.

"Yes, I know that. I wish you wouldn't. Really I do, but I know that nothing I can say will make you stay."

He looked incredibly tired, and sad. Hermione had never seen him like that. She reached over and gently grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you know that. Because Ron and I were fully prepared to sneak out."

They both grinned quietly, and Harry squeezed her hand lightly. When they noticed Ron had stopped talking, they jumped apart, both blushing.

Suddenly, their plates cleared, and Dumbledore began his speech.

"What the Sorting Hat has just told you is not unlike anything I have to say. I believe that if we try to see each other as individual people, rather than as Slytherin or Hufflepuff, that we can come together and defeat whatever challenges we are faced with. On that note, I believe Mr. Filch has requested I remind you that all Weasley products are forbidden. I must also ask you to welcome back Professor Lupin, as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, prefects, please escort the first years to their respective houses, and the rest of you, off to bed."

The student body stood as one, and streamed out the doors.

As soon as they were in a friendly corridor, Ron began exclaiming loudly,

"I don't believe it! How can he just expect us to forget about the fact that the Slytherins have been complete gits for _seven years_?"

Harry just scowled and nodded in reply.

"Well, I think Dumbledore is right. The rivalries have been going too strong for too long, and it's time it ended. I'm sick and tired of throwing insults at the Slytherins, and stereotyping them all to be evil and conceited like Malfoy. And I'm tired of all the Gryffindors to be stereotyped as brave and righteous. The system is corrupted, and Voldemort is getting stronger everyday. If we keep fighting amongst ourselves, we will eventually be too blinded with our own problems to realize that he is at our doors ready to kill us all. It's ridiculous. We need to be all one thing or all the other. If you don't mind, I'm sleeping in the heads dorm like I'm supposed to, rather than complain about the fact that it is Malfoy I am sharing it with." Hermione gave each boy a small hug before turning and walking down a different corridor.

The two friends looked at each other before saying in unison, "That actually made sense…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise walked down the corridor to the dungeons lost in thought. Ahead of him he could faintly hear Malfoy complaining somewhat shrilly about Dumbledore's speech. Blaise hadn't agreed or disagreed with it. Some points made sense, but others were a bit over the top. For example the fact that they were all just supposed to forget about all the crap between them, and kiss and make up immediately was complete rubbish. They were too filled with hatred for one another to quit now. He did think, however, that a compromise could be made. They could agree to a truce and fight on the same side until the war was over. If friendships happened to be made along the way, then great, that was good. If not, it wouldn't matter, because everyone would get to go about their own ways afterwards.

As the group of Slytherins ahead of him walked towards their new house entrance he noticed that Malfoy had split off from the rest of the group. _'Damn. I hope he isn't coming to talk to me.'_ he thought disdainfully. He was.

"Zabini, I didn't hear you contribute to the conversation. Tell me, what are your views?" Malfoy murmured in a voice he might have thought was menacing, but came out whiny.

"I don't feel much one way or the other, Malfoy. Why weren't you at the meeting spot earlier?" Blaise replied stoically.

Malfoy looked confused. Then a look of fear crossed his face.

"Oh, that. Parkinson detained me. You know how that is. I mean, because Greengrass is the same way with you. I've got to go, have to go be Head Boy alongside that disgusting Mudblood. ", and with that he strode off in a ridiculously over-dramatic swish of robes.

'_She isn't a Mudblood. She's a Muggleborn' _he thought reproachfully, before turning towards the corridor.

He found himself cornered by Daphne Greengrass. She wasn't much to look at, with her dirty blonde hair and long thin horse-y face, but she was rich. Unfortunately, his father wanted her to be Blaise's fiancé. He shuddered at the thought. Daphne looked at him strangely before saying in her nasally voice, "How are you today, Blaise?"

"Fine, just f-fine, Greengrass, and you?" he replied as he tried to skirt around her.

"Don't go. Father said that we must talk." she declared intensely.

"I wasn't going! I was just…ahm…ah…!" Blaise replied.

"I am supposed to confront you about our impending engagement, Zabini. We must properly court, and then enter into a vow of matrimony. I've been informed that your father spoke with you about this matter." Daphne was staring at him as if she would like to eat his brain. He gulped.

"That he did. And I agree with you completely, I'll do all that as soon as we're settled in. I'm really tired so I'm going to go now. Good night, Greengrass." Blaise practically ran down the corridor.

"Call me Daphne!" The girl shouted breathlessly after him. He grimaced as her voice squeaked.

The original Slytherin house entrance was destroyed in last years battle. As he came to the new entrance, he was surprised to find that it was a portrait. There was a small girl, sitting quietly in a plain ivory gown. Her golden-brown hair was done up in an elegant black bow, strands of curls resting on her shoulders and back, and her small face was staring at him blankly.

"Password please, sir?"

Her voice was sweet, and Blaise thought it was slightly familiar.

"Carpe Diem…wait. What's your name?"

The small girl looked at him strangely before replying,

"Jane. My name is Jane."

She then swung open and admitted him to the common room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/_Whoops I lied. Anyways, I kept the sorting hat song, mostly cause thy're hard to write. I also changed Jane's purpos and character quite a bit...she's still nice though...and I'm fairly certain Carpe Diem means seize the day...feel free to correct me, I'd be glad to change it...also there's a picture of the painting that inspired Jane on my user thingy...and I decided to bring Lupin back...more on that later...o.O_


	3. A Mystery Book

Hermione was surprised. The heads dorm was much nicer than the regular dorms. There were a few of the squishy chairs she liked, and two small love seats, in a pretty dark russet and sable combination. A large fireplace covered most of the wall, and a separate portrait of each founder stood above it. The walls, however, were not their usual stony texture. Instead they were smooth, and painted in a pretty rusty red sponged with a chocolate brown. The whole effect was rather splendid.

Curiously, Hermione wandered up the staircase to what appeared to be the rooms. She turned towards the door marked "Head Girl" and entered. Expecting it to be plain and neutral, she was in awe.

The room was magnificent, done in her favorite cream and deep chocolate brown. There was a small rosewood desk and vanity, and a comfortably small bed. She discovered when she threw herself unceremoniously at the bed, that the down quilt and pillows were all dark brown silk, and the sheets were the soft kind of cotton that felt fresh out of the wash. She surveyed the rest of the room eagerly, not at all unhappy to find a very large bookshelf, full of her favorites.

Upon hearing the portrait smash shut, she leapt out of bed and pounded down the stairs, only to find Malfoy sneering distastefully at the room. He then stated,

"Oh. It's you. I expect you like all these muddy colors don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"They must remind you of home. Tell me, Mudblood, how is the dear old slime pit?"

"I swear, Malfoy! Haven't you got anymore insults? Those are tired. You're like a broken record, 'Mudblood, Slime pit, Mudblood, Slime pit.' It hurts me that you're putting so little effort into this." Hermione feigned a heartbroken look. Malfoy grimaced derisively.

"Oh, I have plenty more. I just don't see fit to use them on you. They're saved for people whose existence I actually care to acknowledge. You're nothing to me, just a smudge on the face of the world."

"I seem to recall that you do 'acknowledge my existence' Ferret. You can't make it through five minutes without attempting to insult me. You are truly the poster boy for the pathetically hypocritical."

Malfoys' jaw clenched angrily, and he was very obviously drawing his wand. Hermione laughed without mirth.

"Oh, go ahead. Try it. You would be without a wand before you could even speak, and you know it," She whipped out her own wand, and a sliver of fear shone in his eyes.

"You really aren't so brave without your army of lackeys, are you?"

Malfoys jaw clenched again.

"As I said before, Ferret. Pathetic."

He glared at her with unrestrained rage.

"I'll give you this time, Mudblood. But next time we see each other alone, you'll be the one without a wand."

His cold voice almost gave Hermione the chills. She knew quite well that Malfoy was more dangerous than he looked. She watched him carefully as he slunk away up the stairs to his room before sinking into one of the nearest chairs. Rubbing her temples tiredly, she thought,

'_Wow, Dumbledore, you really have gone off your rocker. Soon, you'll have to look for new heads!_'

She stood, grabbed her bag, and ducked wearily out of the portrait hole, her destination the library.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise was bored. He was reluctant to leave the dormitory in case Greengrass was still outside, but after the first twenty games of Exploding Snap, he almost wanted to go out and face her, just for some excitement. Instead, he lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of something to do. For lack of a better idea, he decided to go to the library.

He slunk cautiously down the stairs, hoping against hope that Daphne (he shuddered at the thought) had gone to bed. Much to his dismay, she hadn't.

"Zabini, you have come back. We must talk now, father is quite adamant. I shall not rest until you have agreed to marry me."

Quite disturbed by her intense expression, he started slowly backing away towards the portrait hole.

"Yes, of course Greengrass. We do need to talk. I've got to go now, however. Professor…er…Snape asked me to retrieve a book from the library…terribly urgent. I've really got to run."

She latched herself onto his arm, and stared at him expectantly.

"I will come too. We shall search together. And when we have found it, we can talk."

Seeing no way out of that, he grudgingly dragged her along praying that she wouldn't notice the book didn't exist.

They arrived at the library, and Blaise was very glad to see those doors for once. Daphne had been going on and on about 'their wedding'. He rushed them in, and sent her off to look for his book. He then rushed to the secluded tables in a far corner, which only a select few students seemed to know about. He sat down at the furthest one, partially hidden in the shadow of one of the many shelves. He sat brooding about how to escape Daphne's clutches without having to work too hard, when someone sat down at the table beside his. He looked over to see Granger, looking incredibly flustered pull out a much worn book and slam it on the table.

He waited until she looked less likely to throw something before making his presence known. He sat forward into the light and coughed lightly. The poor girl nearly fell out of her chair.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry I didn't know someone else was here! I can move if you like?" she exclaimed hurriedly.

Blaise smiled, before replying politely,

"No, no, by all means, stay. I just thought you should know I was here. Wouldn't want you to think you were alone and do something embarrassing, now would we?"

Hermione blushed, and smiled.

"No, wouldn't want that."

"But please, continue with your…reading. I'll try not to disturb you."

He leaned back again, this time watching her. She opened the book, still blushing, and began to read. Different expressions kept flitting across her face, and occasionally she would glance over at him, only to blush again and look back at her book. Each time she turned the page she seemed to relax a little more. Eventually it seemed like she forgot he was even there. Blaise didn't even register that his habit of watching people was weird, even creepy at times. He found it soothing. To just sit and watch everybody who wasn't you live their lives.

He could faintly hear someone calling his name from across the vast library, but he paid it no heed.

Suddenly, Daphne's skinny face popped around a bookshelf.

"There you are. I found your book. Let's go now, as we have an important matter to attend to."

He stifled a groan and glanced over at Granger, who had since closed her book, apologetically.

"Yes, alright Greengrass thank you," he sighed.

The Gryffindor sitting at the table was now looking quite amused.

Daphne stalked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him quite forcefully towards the exit. He managed one more glance back at Granger who was reading again, before she was obscured by the many shelves.

'_What a strange girl!_' he thought as he was dragged back to the common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/_Woot! Hermy and Blaisey-poo's first actual interaction!!! Yes. So, If you haven't read the other chapters fo a while, I suggest that you do, because they have been earthshatteringly(hyperbole) revised. I like Daphne. But Hermione is better. Yes, so reveiw dear people, and I promise a Chapter 4 soon...o.O _


	4. Apology this isn't a new chap,sorry

OMG

OMG. I am soooooooo sorry to all of you who read this story, and want new chapters…..this school year was crazy, and I kinda forgot about it……TT

Anywho's…I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and while I'm gone, I promise with all my heart I'll work on this, cause I love this story….. So by around June 5-6-7(I dunno when exactly) expect a new chapter, and maybe some revisions on the other ones……

Thanks so much for your patience (if you have any left TTTT), and I'll see you soon!

FanonBlaise Forever

(p.s. I have found that canon Blaise is actually quite marvelous too… ;) )


End file.
